


"All I Want for Christmas is You." (Yondu/OC)

by Athena83



Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Holiday Bingo 2019, Holidays, No Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Yondu tries and fails to find the perfect Christmas gift for Athena.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	"All I Want for Christmas is You." (Yondu/OC)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a good time to finally make an announcement about something I’ve been kinda keeping secret for months now. I have a new Yondu fic that I’m planning to start sharing in 2020, featuring my OC, Athena! It’s called _Be Good to Me_ and it’s 48,000 words, which is _far_ longer than any other story I’ve written, and I can’t wait to share it! Consider this a sneak-peek into Yondu and Athena’s relationship. :)

After searching for Yondu all over the Eclector, Athena finally called him on her wrist communicator.

He answered after a few seconds, his face appearing on her holoscreen. “Hey, darlin’!”

“Hey, Yondu! Where are you?”

“Jus’ runnin’ a few errands.”

“Errands?”

“Yeah.”

She could see people rushing around in the background on the holopad. “What _kind_ of errands?”

“Can’t tell ya that, Athena.”

He grinned and Athena felt a mild wave of concern. “ _Why_ can’t you tell me?”

“Jus’ can’t.”

“You aren’t planning to do any… _jobs_ or anything tonight, are you? Because you promised we’d sit by the tree, drink hot cocoa, and open presents since it’s Christmas Eve on Terra tonight, and we won’t have time for that if I have to get you out of jail.”

Yondu laughed. “Nah, ain’t gonna do no jobs today, I promise. I’ll be back ‘fore ya know it.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Please be careful and _don’t get arrested_.”

“Ya got it, darlin’.”

Athena disconnected the call, still a little concerned about whatever Yondu was up to that he felt he had to hide. Deciding not to worry about it for the moment, she busied herself with wrapping Yondu’s gifts.

* * *

Yondu had been at the mall on Terra for four hours, and he was getting more discouraged by the minute. He’d been trying to think of the perfect gift for Athena ever since she’d first asked him if they could celebrate Christmas, and he’d yet to come up with anything.

He thought he might find inspiration by walking around the Terran mall, but he was wrong.

He entered another store but left almost immediately after a cursory glance. He looked at his communicator and realized it was later than he’d realized. Sighing heavily, he thought it would be better to go back to the Eclector empty-handed than to be late for spending Christmas Eve with Athena. With a heavy heart, he left the crowded mall and headed to his M-ship.

* * *

After putting the bow on Yondu’s gift and making sure it was centered just so, she set it under the tree and admired her handiwork. She was more excited than she would have cared to admit to most people at the thought of cuddling next to the tree with Yondu later. He’d sent the crew to Contraxia for the night, which meant there would be no interruptions as they cuddled under a blanket with their hot cocoa, the twinkling lights on the tree the only source of light in the common room.

She grinned and bit her lip as she heard Yondu’s footsteps coming nearer, almost clapping her hands in excitement as she met him at the door. Her smile faltered a little at his grim look, but he hurriedly put a smile on his face for her.

“Hey, darlin’.”

“What’s wrong, Yondu?”

He sighed and pulled her in for a hug, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head, then said, “Got bad news.”

She leaned back so she could see his face. “What kind of bad news?”

He shook his head slightly and pulled her by the hand to the couch. He sank down heavily, but pulled her gently down beside him. “Couldn’t find ya a present.”

Her brows constricted. “That’s okay, Yondu.”

“I tried thinkin’ of somethin’ good ta get ya. Wanted it ta be perfect.” He shook his head ruefully and looked away from her. “Don’t know why I bothered. I ain’t good at this kinda stuff. An’ there ain’t nothin’ good enough fer ya, anyway. Ya deserve tha very best an’ I jus’ can’t give ya that.”

Athena’s eyes filled with tears, and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

“You didn’t need to get me anything, Yondu. Gifts aren’t what’s important, and I don’t want you to be upset about it!”

She lifted her free hand and gently turned Yondu’s face so he had no choice but to meet her eyes.

“And anyway, you’ve already given me the perfect gift.”

He looked confused “What?”

She smiled at him softly, her cheeks flushed slightly, and her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “You. All I want for Christmas is you, Yondu.”

Yondu smiled, but still looked skeptical. “Ya don’t want nothin’ else?”

“No.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him. “Just you.”

He returned her embrace, pulling her onto his lap, and Athena pressed a soft kiss to his lips before whispering, “Merry Christmas, Yondu.”

“Merry Christmas, Athena.” He gazed into her eyes for just a moment before kissing her again.


End file.
